An Unexpected Love
by XxSuicidalMemoriesxX
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto are sent on a mission alone, and Naruto forgets his sleeping bag? And then Sakura shows up...
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

This fanfic is dedicated to one of my best friends, Crystal. I love her lots and she wanted this for her birthday. Happy bday Crystal!!

The sun was slowly slipping behind the deserted horizon, giving way to a beautiful and purple night sky. Naruto Uzumaki was pulling on his pajama set, which was purple cotton with foxes all over it. This pajama set had always been his absolute favorite. Naruto was preparing for bed early, because he had to wake up early the next morning. He had a meeting the next morning with the Hokage of Konoha, better known as Lady Tsunade. So, with a happy smile on his face, Naruto settled himself into his bed, and was soon succumbed to sleep.

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha, Sasuke was training hard in the backyard of the apartment complex he lived in. With beads of sweat pouring down his face, Sasuke decided that he'd had enough and that it was about time for dinner. Quietly, Sasuke slipped into the back door of the building, and walked slowly to room apartment number eleven. In ten minutes, Sasuke had prepared a supper of a sandwich, and was now sitting on his beat up couch eating it whilst he watched the trees move in the wind outside his parlor window.

Like Naruto, Sasuke too had to go to see Lady Tsunade first thing in the morning. Sasuke, however, couldn't care less about whether or not he got there on time. He assumed it was going to be something stupid again, just like last time when Tsunade assigned him to tutor a kid in the ninja art of transformation. With a small sigh, Sasuke put his empty plate on top of the many in his sink with a small grimace at the sight of the gigantic mess and went off towards the small bedroom. Upon opening the door, the small bedroom was revealed. The bed was in the middle of the floor, a small dresser sat on the wall furthest from Sasuke, and a small desk was located to his direct left.

Shrugging as he did so, Sasuke stripped down to his black and white plaid boxers, and dove into his bed, pulling the mauve colored blanket over his head. Although he knew he was tired as possible, Sasuke still couldn't find the reassurance of sleep. He laid there for hours into the night, until he finally glanced at his bedside clock, which read 3:30AM. Sasuke glared at the clock and flipped over, closing his eyes and finally drifting away.

Naruto awoke at 6:00AM the next morning. He yawned sleepily and sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep away from his blue eyes. Naruto had slept soundly through the night and now couldn't wait to get going. Millions of thoughts were swimming around his head. He wondered exactly what Lady Tsunade wanted from him. It wasn't often that he was called to her quarters for a meeting. As he sifted through all the possibilities, one came to mind. Maybe he had to go through a huge forest or something, and then battle Orochimaru. Naruto liked this idea, for if he were to battle and defeat Orochimaru, he would most definitely become a hero, and legend throughout all of the ninja villages.

With a dorky smile on his face, Naruto quickly ran over to his messy closet and pulled out his usual bright orange outfit and looked at it with distaste. Then, he threw the bright and offending outfit back into his closet and retrieved a pair of worn blue jeans and a black tee-shirt with a fox on it. Getting dressed quickly, Naruto stood before the mirror and quickly messed his bright blonde hair. The blonde wanted to get to Tsunade's office early for once, he wanted to make a good impression, because he knew

something like being late to a meeting would last a lifetime on Tsunade's brain.

Quickly deciding to skip breakfast, Naruto ran out his front door and down the dusty, unpaved road that lead to Tsunade's quarters.

Sasuke, having not found sleep until the early hours of the morning, had only just awoken. He turned to look at his bedside clock which read 8:45 and shrugged in an uncaring manner, even though he was supposed to meet Tsunade in fifteen minutes. With a relatively large yawn, Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed and began to stretch out his aching muscles. He always ached horribly after a full day of training, but this, to Sasuke, seemed like pure torture. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sasuke stood up and wandered over to his closet, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and white tank top.

Skipping breakfast as he always did, Sasuke walked leisurely out the front door and down the dirt road. In his head, Sasuke estimated it to be about 9:30 AM. With a small smirk, Sasuke slowly entered Tsunade's office and glanced at her, and then at the blonde sitting in the chair across the room.

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at each other and then looked to Tsunade.

"How could you do this to me?! You expect me to go on a mission with _him_?!" They both said at the same time, glaring daggers at each other.

"Yes, now hush up boys!" Tsunade said in her motherly way. "I know things have been weird since Sakura left, but you two need to just recover and become a duo. Alright??" Both boys just nodded. They'd both tried to forget, they were guilty of that. Sakura had left six months previous to this meeting. She'd been possessed and taken against her own will. Once found, she told them all that she was happy here and wanted to stay. They all knew it was a lie. She was still possessed. But did anyone do anything about it? Nope. So now, everyone tried to forget.

Naruto and Sasuke were both silent for the moment, unable to believe that Tsunade brought Sakura's name into the conversation. Recovering from his unusual silence, Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

"So, what's the deal with the mission, Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked, actually addressing her properly for a change. Tsunade nodded, having only jus remembering that she had called them here for a reason.

"You two are to deliver a message to the Sand Village." Tsunade said simply, watching them. Both their jaws dropped.

"And you need two of us to do this?!" Sasuke questioned, clearly aggravated with this arrangement.

"Yes. Now don't question me. Please." Tsunade said, dismissing their questioning. "Go get ready, you leave at 6:00 AM tomorrow." Tsunade said sternly. Sasuke snorted and Naruto just nodded. Following this, both boys dispersed, and slowly made their way towards two different parts of Konoha to pack for their oncoming adventure.


	2. A Forgotten Sleeping Bag

Chapter 2

A Forgotten Sleeping Bag

Naruto and Sasuke indeed met at 6:00 AM at the gates to Konoha the next morning. Naruto was hyper and overly excited, and Sasuke couldn't have been more tired as he stood there with a glum expression upon his pale face. Naruto stood there, his eyes glazed in thought, he'd known he'd been forgetting something important. As to what that something was, Naruto couldn't figure out. He went through his mental list, checking everything off as he went down. Shrugging, he looked up to the raven haired Sasuke and smirked.

"Ready to go, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, but he didn't wait for an answer and started walking, slinging his torn and worn out bag over his shoulder, glancing at the pale Sasuke to check if he was following.

"Lookit here, Fox. I am the leader in this mission. You try to lead me and it may just cost you your life. You understand?" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed and a look of seriousness was plastered upon his face. Naruto just nodded and shied away a tad bit. He was partially scared of his teammate at the moment and stopped to stare. Sasuke took what he believed to be his correct position in the whole organization. Sasuke glowered, but his expression faded to that of a sympathetic and sorry expression. Shaking his head, he was confused now. Why did he feel bad for the blonde? What were these weird feelings that have started to arise?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shadows were dancing around the young duo as they walked through the dense trees. They'd been walking since 6:00 AM, and they were still going. It was sometime near 6:00 PM, and both boys were ready to take a break. Sasuke, having lead the mission since they'd left Konoha, stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Well Camp here, alright?" Sasuke said, his voice quiet, yet full of understanding. Naruto nodded and moved to help Sasuke set up the tent. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, wondering why on earth he hadn't run away from him, after what he'd done to him when they first left Konoha. With a slight smile, Sasuke really looked at the blonde for once, he had a sweet face, Sasuke noted. And he looked him up and down, a smug smile on his face. With a small shake of his head, he decided against telling Naruto about his bisexuality for the moment, and started to help the blonde set up the tent.

"Eh, I don't think it goes this way." Naruto said after a moment, he was tangled in the tent and some rope and had his head turned to the side. Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle at the blonde's expression, he found it absolutely adorable. Naruto, now all the more confused, was wondering why on earth the red eyed Uchiha actually wasn't glaring for a change. With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto just figured it was something in the air and continued his attempt of setting up the older green tent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later, the two boys were sitting alongside each other on a dead log they'd pulled out of the woods around them. The tent had been set up already, and the atmosphere was much different. The two ninja sat side by side on a dead tree trunk they'd found in the woods. In between the log and the tent was a large and roaring fire Sasuke had managed to set up whilst Naruto hunted for kindling in the woods. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and smiled sheepishly. He'd always cared for the rather cold hearted Uchiha, and it wasn't just the friend sort of caring. Whenever near Sasuke, or having a serene moment like this with him, he always got nervous, just as he was now.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in a rather aggravated manner.

"Can I help you?" He asked, the previous kind and caring had died, now replaced again by cold heartedness and seemingly hate. Sasuke never hated the blonde haired ditz, but Sasuke was really trying to distance himself from him. He didn't want these feelings to turn into something else, just as they had for Sakura before she left with Orochimaru. Sasuke figured if he treated Naruto poorly, that he would hate him, and it would make things a lot easier on himself. Sasuke sat there, mulling over his plan, when he was interrupted by a large yawn, coming from the small blonde beside him.

"I think." Another yawn. "That I need to turn in for the night." Naruto managed to get out, before rising and smiling childishly at Sasuke and entering the tent, then, a small scream was heard from the tent. "I forgot my sleeping bag!!" Naruto cried in frustration. Sasuke smirked in an evil manner and rose to go into the tent, settled himself in his own sleeping bag.

"Wow, how comfy, I don't have to sleep on the hard, cold ground." Sasuke teased, snuggling into the sleeping bag. Naruto snarled at Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Naruto said and glared at the black haired Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, acting unusually childish and chuckled.

'No, I won't. Wow, is it warm in this sleeping bag." He teased again. Naruto had had enough, he growled, snarled and lunged for Sasuke, pinning him down with the help of the Uchiha's own sleeping bag. Sasuke, having been startled greatly, let out a large yelp as the blonde made contact. Naruto, was staring into his eyes, looking as though he was trying to intimidate him with his glare. It wasn't working. Sasuke felt his emotions hit him again, he tried to shrug them off, but there they were, making him want to tackle the blonde down as Naruto had done to him, but not just pin him there. He wanted to do deliciously awful things to make the blonde scream and moan his name.

Sasuke could feels his hormones rushing, and he needed desperately to kick the blonde off, he figured out a way that might work. He leaned up, gently, and pressed his lips to the blonde's pink ones, and kissed him delicately. Naruto's eyes widened as he went to kiss him back, it struck him that he wasn't gay, and he kicked Sasuke and pushed off and backwards, staring at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You disgusting pervert!" Naruto screamed. "I'm sleeping outside!" He said with finality. He rose to his feet, spit in the corner, and walked out, climbing the tree using the skills Kakashi taught him, and curled up on a tree branch, wanting to sleep. However, thoughts buzzed around his head. He knew he'd wanted to kiss Sasuke back, and it was driving him crazy. "I'm not gay." he thought out loud, and took a deep breath. The thoughts in his mind wouldn't let him believe it though. "What has happened to me?" He wondered out loud. Finally, the blonde found sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke, who had been just sitting there, watching Naruto, didn't know what to say at this point. At least kissing the blonde made him get off of himself. That was crucial. He sighed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't feel this way about him." He said to himself. "This is crazy." He pulled a blanket over his head and slipped into his sleeping bag, soon falling asleep himself. They were going to have a long day tomorrow.


End file.
